TMI Tunes
by MilliniumLint
Summary: I have written songs to the tune of other songs for each character.
1. Jaces Song Dynamite

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Jace`s Song (to the tune of Dynamite)

I ain`t got no name, name, name

But I`m still the same, same, same

Simon Lewis is lame, lame, lame

My gay brother is dating Magnus Bane, Bane, Bane

But I go on and on and on

Yeah I go on and on and on

I throw my stele up in the air sometimes sayin` ayo,

Demons kay`oed

I`m gonna live my life and kiss my girl

Sayin` ayo

Clary, let`s go

We`re gonna rock this club

We`re gonna go all night

We`re gonna kill demons

Hope they don`t bite

I stabbed it once

And I stabbed it twice

To kill this demon

We`re gonna have to fight

I like to clean, clean, clean

Sometimes I can be mean, mean, mean

I`m seventeen, teen, teen

I`m tall and lean, lean, lean

But I go on and on and on

Yeah I go on and on and on

I throw my seraph blade in the air sometimes sayin`

Ayo, demons kay`oed

I`m gonna live my life and remember Max

Sayin` ayo

I`ll never forget ya

We`re gonna rock this club

We`re gonna hunt all night

We`re gonna kill demons

Hope they don`t bite

I stabbed it once

And I stabbed it twice

To kill this demon

We`re gonna have to fight

I`m gonna kill `em all like

There`s not gonna be any standing

I walk around like

I`m an expert at demon handling

Cause` I-I-I-I kill it

And I-I-I wanna kill `em all

I just wanna kill `em all

I`m gonna put my blade in the air

Bl-blade in the air

Put your blade in the air-air-air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes sayin` ayo, demons kay`oed

I`m gonn live my life and kill demons sayin`

Ayo demons kay`oed

We`re gonna rock this club

We`re gonna hunt all night

We`re gonna kill demons

Hope they don`t bite

I stabbed it once

And I stabbed it twice

To kill this demon

We`re gonna have to fight

If I get at least 5 reviews I will write another song, so please tell me what you think.


	2. Simons Song: Milkshake

Simon`s Song: Milkshake

My sexy vampire mojo brings all the girls to the lair

And their like it better than theirs`

Darn right, it`s better than theirs

I could show you but you have to share

My sexy vampire mojo brings all the girls to the lair

And their like it better than theirs`

Darn right, it`s better than theirs

I could show you but you have to share

I know you like it

The thing that makes

The bloodsucker girls go crazy for

They lose their minds

I take `em out to dine

Dang I`m fine

Hssss hssss hssss

Hurry up

Hsss hsss hsss

The girls are waiting

Hssss hssss hssss

Hurry up

Hsss hsss hsss

The girls are waiting

My sexy vampire mojo brings all the girls to the lair

And their like it better than theirs`

Darn right, it`s better than theirs

I could show you but you have to share

My sexy vampire mojo brings all the girls to the lair

And their like it better than theirs`

Darn right, it`s better than theirs

I could show you but you have to share

I can see you`re on it

You wanna see

Techniques that make girls go crazy

Why not?

I can teach you bro

Just get bit and you`ll have some sexy vampire mojo

Hssss hssss hssss

Hurry up

Hsss hsss hsss

The girls are waiting

Hssss hssss hssss

Hurry up

Hsss hsss hsss

The girls are waiting

My sexy vampire mojo brings all the girls to the lair

And their like it better than theirs`

Darn right, it`s better than theirs

I could show you but you have to share

My sexy vampire mojo brings all the girls to the lair

And their like it better than theirs`

Darn right, it`s better than theirs

I could show you but you have to share

Oh once you get changed

Everyone will see you this way, so

You must maintain your charm

And still have time to play Halo

Just get the perfect blend

Plus what you have within

Girls will be all around

You can`t even see the ground

Hssss hssss hssss

Hurry up

Hsss hsss hsss

The girls are waiting

Hssss hssss hssss

Hurry up

Hsss hsss hsss

The girls are waiting

My sexy vampire mojo brings all the girls to the lair

And their like it better than theirs`

Darn right, it`s better than theirs

I could show you but you have to share

My sexy vampire mojo brings all the girls to the lair

And their like it better than theirs`

Darn right, it`s better than theirs

I could show you but you have to share

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.


	3. Alecs Song: Im Sexy and I Know it

Alec`s Song I`m Sexy and I know it

Thank you for all the reviews. I`ll have you know thank it took me a long time to get the song "Milkshake" out of my head from the last song. As Jersey Lilacs requested here is a song for Alec. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

When I walk on by, mundies are like I don`t see no guy

Don`t care about the weather, walkin` down the street in my old sweater

This is how I roll, I`ve got my arrow and my bow

You can`t be that slow

Come on Jace, we`ve got to go

Magnus look at those blue eyes (*3)

I-I like boys

Magnus look at those blue eyes (*3)

I-I like boys

When I walk on the spot

This is what I see

Magnus Bane is a starin` at me

I`ve got runes on my arms and I ain`t afraid to show it

I`m Alec and I know it(*2)

Malec Malec Malec yeah

Malec Malec Malec yeah

I`m Alec and I know it


	4. Isabelle Song: Somone Like You

Isabelle`s Song: Someone Like you

Thanks for all the reviews! All characters belong to the one and only, Cassandra Clare.

I`ve heard that you`ve got around

You found a girl and your dancin` now

I`ve heard that she`s gonna be food

Guess she really should`nt trust you

Ol` demon, why?

You should be in the corner, away from the light

I love to turn up in the club uninvited

I`ll never stay away, I`ll always fight ya

I`d hope you see my Marks and be reminded

That for demons, it ain`t over

Never mind, I`ll kill you

I wish nothing but Hell for you

Don`t forget it, I begged, I remember you said

You may think he is, but Valentine`s not really dead

Never mind I`ll kill you

I wish nothing but Hell for you

Don`t forget it, I begged, I remember you said

You may think he is, but Valentine`s not really dead

You may think he is, but Valentine`s not really dead

You know how my whip flies

Yesterday you had a life

You were born and raised, in a very hot place

Killing mundanes all day

I love to turn up in the club uninvited

I`ll never stay away, I`ll always fight ya

I`d hope you see my Marks and be reminded

That for demons, it ain`t over

Never mind, I`ll kill you

I wish nothing but Hell for you

Don`t forget it, I begged, I remember you said

You may think he is, but Valentine`s not really dead

Nobody cares, no glances or stares

Stabs and scrapes, are injuries made

Who ever thought how sweet this would taste?

Never mind, I`ll kill you

I wish nothing but Hell for you

Don`t forget it, I begged, I remember you said

You may think he is, but Valentine`s not really dead

Never mind I`ll kill you

I wish nothing but Hell for you

Don`t forget it, I begged, I remember you said

You may think he is, but Valentine`s not really dead

You may think he is, but Valentine`s not really dead


	5. Magnus Song: Imma Be

Magnus` Song: I`mma Be

Again, thank- you for all the reviews! I feel so special! I know a lot of people have be requesting a song for Clary, but an idea for Magnus just hit me last night and I`m sure y`all, as writers, know how that is. All characters belong to my idol, Cassandra Clare.

I`m glittery I`m glittery I`m I`m I`m glittery

I`m glittery I`m glittery I`m I`m I`m glittery

I`m glittery I`m glittery I`m I`m I`m glittery

I`m glittery glittery glittery glittery I`m I`m glittery

I`m glittery glittery glittery glittery I`m I`m glittery

I`m glittery glittery glittery glittery I`m I`m glittery

I`m a be dressin` up Alec

I`m a be never breakin` up Malec

I`m be shoppin` with Isabelle

I`m a be dumpin` Camille

I`m be playin` with my cat

He kills all the rats I`m a be

Givin` mundies blue drinks and I`m a be

Actin` all hip

Kissin` Alec`s lips

Textin pics

Be home in a bit

I`m a be the most sparkly warlock (so heal)

I`m a be makin` blue sparks

I`m a be healin` demon stings (so heal, heal)

I`m a I`m a sail the truck this way I`m a I`m a sail it

That a way

This is Val`s ship and I`m a I`m a here to slay

The Clave to infinity

I`m glittery I`m glittery I`m glittery

I`m glittery I`m glittery I`m glittery

Valentine`s back what what I`m I`m I`m glittery

That dumb Nephilim is sneaky

I`m glittery, I`m glittery

I`m a be dressed up, all out

I`m glittery I`m glittery I`m glittery I`m I`m I`m glittery

I`m a be summonin` a demon

Alec is gonna be screamin`

It`s gonna be beamin`

It`s made out of fire and steamin`

I`m a be healin` them werewolves

Those demons came at the like bulls

I`m glittery I`m glittery I`m glittery


	6. Clarys Song: Girl at the Rock Show

**Clary`s Song: The Rock Show**

**Thanks for the reviews! All characters belong to (drumroll) Cassandra Clare.**

Hanging out at the club

At Pandemonium

Dancing and having fun

With my best friend

I was glad it was summer

School was a bummer

And that was the first time

I saw him there

He`s in black

So he looks kinda scary

I`m really nervous

I think his brother hates me

He`s gorgeous

He has really great hair

He looked in my eyes and

I melted, I swear

I fell in love with a

Golden angel

He said, "How can you see us?"

And I told him that I didn`t know

He`s so cool

Too bad he had to go

Everything is better

When he`s around

I really hope

I see him around

I fell in love with a

Golden Angel

I remember on my birthday

When first kissed

Simon came and

He looked pissed

He really liked me

But I didn't

He stomped

As if he were hit

I fell in love with a

Golden angel

He said, "How can you see us?"

And I told him that I didn`t know

He`s so cool

Too bad he had to go

Everything is better

When he`s around

I really hope

I see him around

I fell in love with a

Golden Angel

Again I saw his face

He followed me to the coffee place

He wanted to talk to me

He did till my phone started to ring

It was my mom

Something was very wrong

And she began to scream

I fell in love with a

Golden angel

He said, "How can you see us?"

And I told him that I didn`t know

He`s so cool

Too bad he had to go

Everything is better

When he`s around

I really hope

I see him around

I fell in love with a

Golden Angel

With the

Golden Angel

With the

Golden Angel

**Please tell me what you think. Also, I`m thinking of making music videos for these songs I`m writing on you tube. If you think I should, please tell me in a review or private message and if at least 8 people want me to make videos I will.**


	7. Sebastians Song Brown Eyed Girl

**Sebastian`s Song: Brown Eyed Girl**

**Sorry for the wait, I was busy! Believe me, I really hated it and the thought of y`all waiting was torture. Anyway, as LilliaBellaMichelle suggested, here`s one for Sebastian. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

Hey where did you go?

Days when you were okay

Staying in Idris

Playin` some sorta game

Talkin` and laughin` hey, hey

Ridin` and kissin`

In the fog

Till you acted like a hog

And you, my dark eyed guy

You were my dark eyed guy

And it happened

I didn`t know you were my bro

You kissed me at my burnt house

And it was really gross

Standin` on the hill laughing

You came out from behind us all

Stabbin` and killin`

We should have known all along

And you my dark eyed guy

You were my dark eyed guy

Do you remember how you used to make us laugh?

He ha ha ha ha ha ha he ha

Just like that

He ha ha ha ha ha ha he ha

Ha he ha

I wonder if you found your way

Now that you`re on your own

Maybe I`ll see you someday

So I can break your bones

Take those memories away Lord

I don`t like thinkin` about it

Being molested

In those ashes

By you, my dark eyed guy

You used to be my dark eyed guy

Do you remember how you used to make us laugh?

He ha ha ha ha ha he ha

(Kissin by the ash)

He ha ha ha ha ha he ha

(hit by hit by hit by hit by hit)

He ha ha ha ha ha he ha

(he ha ha ha ha ha he ha ha ha he ha)

He ha ha ha ha ha he ha

**Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Valentines Song: Desiree

**Valentine`s Song: Desiree**

**Sorry I did`nt update yesterday, I was out seeing "Monsters University" in theaters! Great movie by the way. Anyway, I`ve decided to update every other day from now on so I can have a life outside Fanfiction. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

It`s killin` me that you still haven`t died

I`ve tried and tried a thousand times

We all know it`s true

We all think you`re insane

You cause a lot of trouble

You`re nothing but a pain

Valentine, I can`t stand you any longer

Valentine, you love the mortal instruments more than your son

And the portal`s in Idris

You know you won`t be missed

You`ll know if you look in my eyes

I don`t like you Valentine

I don`t care if you`re my dad

Luke is what I had

To write this note to you

Was something I had to do

It was sad being a kid

Who`s dad she never knew

Valentine, I can`t stand you any longer

Valentine, you love the mortal instruments more than your son

And the portal`s in Idris

You know you won`t be missed

You`ll know if you look in my eyes

I don`t like you Valentine

By the Angel, I hate you Valentine

I can`t stand you anymore

I hope you die

I hope you die

You love the instruments more than Jace

I hope you die

You love the instruments more than Jace

I hope you die

Oh you love the instruments, you love them more than he

The Inquisitor was too big a fool to see

That you love them more than he

**Review, and great things will happen to you- fortune cookie. **


	9. Lukes Song Who Let the Dogs out?

**Luke`s Song: Who let the dogs out**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Well the wedding was nice, Jocelyn looked lovely

By the Angel

We`re all havin` fun

By the Angel

I tell the pack to start to run

By the Angel

All the others we stunned

I heard someone shout

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

I see people trying to call

Tryin` to find them all

Come Rocky, come Deedee

Let`s check to see if you`ve got fleas

I`m sayin` It`s okay

By the Angel

We`ll find them pups someday

Everyone is in doubt

By the Angel

They`ve started to pout

Then someone shouted out

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

A wolf ain`t a wolf it they don`t got a pack

So come back

A wolf ain`t a wolf it they don`t got a pack

So come back

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

I see people trying to call

Tryin` to find them all

Come Maia, come Willy

Let`s check to see if you`ve got fleas

Let`s let the wedding be fun

No runes cause I`m a dog

Look at the claws on my paws

Don`t worry I won`t attack my new in-laws

Me in my tux

I`m a guy any color will do

I`m totally fab

I`m a Lab

When they see me they say

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

Who let the pack loose?

Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke

**Keep Calm**

**And**

**Write a Review!**


	10. Jocelyns Song:Little Jeannie

**Jocelyn`s Song: Little Jeannie**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know someone requested I use a specific song for this character but this idea just came to me and y`all as writers know how that is. Anyway this song is about Valentine singing to Jocelyn a.k.a. 'Sleeping Beauty' while she was in a coma. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Please enjoy!**

Oh, Sleeping Beauty

The only one I love

Sleeping Beauty

Yet it is me you dislike

And that really bites me

Oh, Sleeping Beauty

She`s so beautiful

Sleeping Beauty

Your life is in my hands

Yet you can`t die not with me

And I want you to be on my side

I want you to be my lover

Those downworlders

They`re a danger to you

And, oh, Sleeping Beauty

Can`t you see my love is true?

Sleeping Beauty

It`s been so much time

Sleeping Beauty

Though it`s been many years

You`re still as lovely as in your youth

And I want you to be on my side

I want you to be my lover

Those downworlders

They`re a danger to you

And, oh, Sleeping Beauty

My love will always be true

And I want you to be on my side

I want you to be my lover

I`ve known downworlders

One even likes you

And, oh, Sleeping Beauty

I still love you

Stepped out of my life after the war

When you slammed the door the sadness was harsh and new

Oh, Sleeping Beauty Oh, Sleeping Beauty

I couldn`t stop loving you

Stepped out of my life after the war

When you slammed the door the sadness was harsh and new

Oh, Sleeping Beauty Oh, Sleeping Beauty

I couldn`t stop loving you

Stepped out of my life after the war

When you slammed the door the sadness was harsh and new

Oh, Sleeping Beauty Oh, Sleeping Beauty

I couldn`t stop loving you

Stepped out of my life after the war

When you slammed the door the sadness was harsh and new

Oh, Sleeping Beauty Oh, Sleeping Beauty

I couldn`t stop loving you

Stepped out of my life after the war

When you slammed the door the sadness was harsh and new

I couldn`t stop loving you

**Please take the time to tell what you think. Sorry if reflecting on Valentine`s disturbing love grossed anybody out. It`s still sweet to know that he has feelings. Also you know the song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse Mcartney? I love this song but one day I listened to it and a crazy idea popped into my head. For some reason I started imagining the Grim Reaper singing this song. Since you know, the person is saying I want your beautiful soul. Kind of creepy, but imagining the Grim Reaper singing this song while tapping his cane around and occasionally lunging forward is kind of funny. He would look pretty dorky dancing like that. Anyway listen to this song and tell me what you think as well is how you feel about this song.**


	11. Maias Song: Daniel

**Maia`s Song: Daniel**

**This song is Maia giving her terrible brother Daniel a piece of her mind. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Daniel is causing pain

I`m pretty that he`s insane

Oh, I`m kind of glad Daniel died

Oh, it`s looks like Daniel, but it`s this Jace guy

He`s pretty but he`s really mean

Because of his looks they think he`s sweet

But he`s a terrible guy

Oh Daniel, Why?

Daniel my brother, you are mean to me

I still feel the pain, of the scars from you

You may have died, but I never cried

Daniel, why?

Daniel is causing pain

I`m pretty that he`s insane

Oh, I`m kind of glad Daniel died

Oh, it`s looks like Daniel, but it`s this Jace guy

Oh, it`s looks like Daniel, but it`s this Jace guy

Oh, it`s looks like Daniel, but it`s this Jace guy

**Dear Reviews,**

**We need you, I need you.**


	12. Sizzy Song

**Sizzy Song: Eternal Flame**

**Thanks for the reviews! And by the way pizzapie IS MINE, Simon does have sexy vampire mojo, or at least he thinks he does. Anyway now we`re doing couples songs! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Simon(bold)**

_Isabelle_(_italics_

_**Both(bold italics)**_

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, Izzy**

_I can`t feel your heart beating_

**I`m undead**

_I still love you the same_

_**Are we dreaming, is this a permanent thing?**_

**Why did you pick me?**

_Cause being undead makes you sexy_

**You`re super pretty, yet you still love a geek**

_**Are we dreaming, is this a permanent thing?**_

_You drive me insane, when you shine in sunlight_

_I spent my life so broken_

_And you made it bright_

_Never, go, By the Angel no_

**When you and demons fight**

**The image of you and your electrum whip**

**Is so tough and sexy**

**Keeps me up all night**

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, Izzy**

_I can`t feel your heart beating_

**I`m undead**

_I still love you the same_

_**Are we dreaming, is this a permanent thing?**_

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, Izzy**

_I can`t feel your heart beating_

**I`m undead**

_I still love you the same_

_**Are we dreaming, is this a permanent thing?**_

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, Izzy**

_I can`t feel your heart beating_

**I`m undead**

_I still love you the same_

_**Are we dreaming, is this a permanent thing?**_

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, Izzy**

_I can`t feel your heart beating_

**I`m undead**

_I still love you the same_

_**Are we dreaming, is this a permanent thing?**_

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, Izzy**

**Please take the time to review as well as vote on my poll, "Who`s the hottest mortal instruments guy?." Some of the choices are kind of funny.**


	13. Jaia Song

**Jaia Song Puppy Love**

**Please review. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Maia(bold)**

_Jordan(italics)_

_**Both(bold italics)**_

_**That`s what we call puppy love**_

**When one wolf meets another**

_The warm feeling it brings_

**When he`s the only one that hates your brother**

_**That`s what we call puppy love**_

_Just because I was once mean_

**It wasn`t your fault**

_Doesn`t mean I still shouldn`t get my dream_

**I`d wondered each night what happened to you**

_I felt the same_

**I wondered why you left**

_I dreamed of you in my arms again_

_**And now we are together, happy**_

_**Now we are back in love**_

_**Nobody could see us and doubt that**_

_**This is puppy love**_

_**And now we are together, happy**_

_**Now we are back in love**_

_**Nobody could see us and doubt that**_

_**This is puppy love**_

**Please tell me what you think. Also I`m thinking of make the videos after the movie comes out so we`ll have more images.**


	14. Malec Song

**Malec Song: Call me Maybe**

**Thanks for the reviews! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Magnus(bold)**

_Alec(italics)_

_**Both(bold italics)**_

_You put me under your spell_

_I`m gay, but I`d never tell_

_I tried not to have fell_

_**But now you`re my way**_

**Many times I`ve been kissed**

**But never seen such bliss**

**I wasn`t expecting this**

_**But now you`re in my way**_

**Your blue eyes glowed**

_Glittery hair sparkly clothes_

**I was like whoa**

_**Where you think you`re going, baby?**_

_You blocked Clary`s sight_

_But you`re so sexy_

**But here`s my number**

**So try and text me**

_It`s hard to keep this_

_A secret, baby_

**But here`s my number**

**So try and text me**

_You blocked Clary`s sight_

_But you`re so sexy_

**But here`s my number**

**So try and text me**

**And all the other people**

**Had once dated me**

**But they didn`t matter**

**So try and text me**

**It took a while for you to call**

_I was nervous and stalled_

**I almost stopped hoping at all**

_**But you`re still in my way**_

**I sparkle, party, and heal**

_My feelings for you are real_

**I`ve never had this feel**

_**But you`re in my way**_

**Your blue eyes glowed**

_Glittery hair sparkly clothes_

**I was like whoa**

_**Where you think you`re going, baby?**_

_You blocked Clary`s sight_

_But you`re so sexy_

**But here`s my number**

**So try and text me**

_It`s hard to keep this_

_A secret, baby_

**But here`s my number**

**So try and text me**

_You blocked Clary`s sight_

_But you`re so sexy_

**But here`s my number**

**So try and text me**

**And all the other people**

**Had once dated me**

**But they didn`t matter**

**So try and text me**

_Before I met you_

_I was so sad_

_I was so sad_

_I was so, so sad_

_Before I me you_

_I was so sad_

_You probably know that_

_I was so, so sad_

_It`s hard to keep this_

_A secret, baby_

**But here`s my number**

**So try and text me**

_You blocked Clary`s sight_

_But you`re so sexy_

**But here`s my number**

**So try and text me**

**And all the other people**

**Had once dated me**

**But they didn`t matter**

**So try and text me**

_Before I met you_

_I was so sad_

_I was so sad_

_I was so, so sad_

_Before I me you_

_I was so sad_

_You probably know that_

**So try and text me**

**Took me forever to write.**

**So, review this maybe.**


	15. Clace Song

**Clace Song: The First Date**

**Thank-you for the reviews! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Jace(bold)**

_Clary(italics)_

_**Both(bold italics)**_

**In life good things come to who wait**

**I learned that when I got you as a date**

**I now know why people hold hands**

**Do you really think I`m so amazing when I dance?**

_I adore your great hair_

_I can`t believe you`re not focused on what I wear_

_I wish I knew what you think_

_Your always on my mind so I can`t ever sleep_

_**Let`s go out, Why wait? Life is almost over**_

_**Come, let`s always be together**_

_**Together, together, let`s always be together**_

**You changed my life**

**I wanna be with you all the time**

**You`re pretty but don`t have clue**

**I hate when people stare at you**

_I love your amazing gold eyes _

_You hardly ever tell lies_

_I remember our very first kiss_

_A moment of heavenly bliss_

_**Let`s go out, Why wait? Life is almost over**_

_**Come, let`s always be together**_

_**Together, together, let`s always be together**_

_**Together, together, let`s always be together**_

_**Let`s go out, Why wait? Life is almost over**_

_**Come, let`s always be together**_

_**Together, together, let`s always be together**_

_**Together, together, let`s always be together**_

_**Together, together, let`s always be together**_

_**Together, together, let`s always be together**_

**Please review. I`m sorry I hadn`t updated in awhile, it just took me awhile to get my creative writer juices flowing. Anyway I`m sorry to say I have archery camp this week and won`t be able to update vert much this week. Luckily it`s a day camp so I will be able to write at least a little bit.**


	16. Maxs Song: in the arms of an angel

**Max`s Song: In The Arms Of An Angel**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Sad to say this is the last song.**

Spent all my life waiting to fight and train

I didn`t think I`d die this way

I`ll never be old enough

Anyway

I loved manga and was very

Memories go through your brains

I`m free, safe and happy

Don`t cry cause I`m alright

I`m in the arms of an angel and I`m happy

From this dark sad world, and the demons that we all fear

Pulled from the wreckage, I could have be sleeping

I`m in the arms of an angel, and have found joy here

So tired of you blaming yourself, when will you learn?

There`s demons and villains at your back

I keep on insisting, but you keep repeating that lie

You shouldn`t feel bad

It makes no difference, you can`t rturn back time

If only you would believe

That no madness, pain or sadness

Ever comes to me

I`m in the arms of an angel and I`m happy

From this dark sad world, and the demons that we all fear

Pulled from the wreckage, I could have be sleeping

I`m in the arms of an angel, and have found joy here

I`m in the arms of an angel, and have found joy here

**So sad, sorry if I made you cry. Please review!**


End file.
